narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kankuro vs. Amachi Lee
Kankuro vs. Amachi Lee is a battle that takes place during the 2007 Mid-Year Chunin Selection Exams. It is between Hidden Sand genin Kankuro and Hidden Leaf genin Amachi Lee. Prelude Following the preliminary battles, the remaining participants of the Chunin Exams are gathered in the Hidden Leaf arena to engage in one-on-one combat against each other in tournament style competition. After the battle between Shikamaru Nara and Hatsuji Korero, the second battle of the Third Exam is between Kankuro and Amachi. The two meet in the arena, and the battle begins. Battle Kankuro wastes no time in bringing out his Crow puppet, and he immediately attacks Amachi with it. Amachi dodges the initial attack, but when Kankuro attacks with Crow a second time, Amachi uses the Leaf Hurricane to beat the puppet away. Crow comes up over the arena and unleashes a barrage of fire-bombs upon Amachi, who evades them by escaping to the wall of the arena. Kankuro continues his fire-bomb assault, blasting out a portion of the arena wall in the devastation. Amachi counters by throwing a Fire-kunai at Crow, blasting him apart and leaving him unable to battle. Amachi leans against the arena confidently as she looks at Kankuro, who states that she is cocky. He then tells her that he knows she can beat him just by releasing the Eight Inner Gates, but that that move is a one-shot technique and that if she misses or that he finds a way to block it, then she is finished. Kankuro reassembles Crow, and Amachi charges head-on. She gets past the puppet and attacks Kankuro directly, who reveals himself to actually be his second puppet, the Black Ant. Kankuro is safe from harm, and he pulls Amachi in and traps her inside of the Black Ant. However, Amachi releases the first of the Eight Inner Gates and destroys the Black Ant. Kankuro is amused by Amachi's self-confidence, and he reassembles his puppet. He attacks Amachi with Crow and Black Ant simultaneously, but she escapes to the top of the arena, where she prepares to remove her leg weights. Kankuro meets her up there, attacking her from her blind spot and sending her back down to the arena floor. Kankuro waits to see if Amachi will continue fighting, and when she rises back to her feet, he attacks her with both of his puppets. Amachi evades the initial assaults, but dual attacks eventually get the better of her, and she is sent flying down into the arena. The puppets follow her and attack her at the same time, but Amachi uses the Substitution Jutsu to evade the assault. Amachi seems to have disappeared from the arena, leaving Kankuro to look around in anticipation for a surprise attack. Amachi is gone for so long that Genma states that if she does not return to the arena within thirty seconds, she will suffer a forfeit. She finally appears ad attacks Kankuro, brutally assaulting him and sending him smashing into the arena wall. Kankuro recovers and attacks Amachi with his puppets, but she evades and counters an extended assault by the puppets, bringing Kankuro to the realization that his current method of attack will never work. He then pulls out the scroll on his back and uses it to summon his Salamander puppet. Amachi then takes the opportunity to release up to the Third Gate, and the two of them prepare to battle once more. Amachi makes the first attack, but the Salamander immediately intercepts it, nearly sacrificing its body to protect Kankuro. Salamander then spits a gush of flames at Amachi, who evades it. Kankuro attacks Amachi with Salamander again, following up with Crow, but Amachi's enhanced speed allows her to evade the attack as she charges Kankuro. Kankuro dodges the attack, bringing all of his puppets with him. Kankuro and Amachi clash fiercely, with Amachi taking apart Kankuro's puppets one after the other. When Amachi has moved on to him, Kankuro summons a defense to block Amachi's powerful attack, and this serves the dual purpose of trapping her arm in the wall. Kankuro uses this time to reassemble his puppets, and at the same time, the three Gates that Amachi had opened previously have closed. Due to this, Amachi is severely exhausted and barely able to continue fighting. Kankuro tells her to give up, but Amachi retorts and attacks him, but Kankuro easily counters it. Injured and exhausted, Amachi makes a feeble attempt to fight Kankuro and his puppets. The two battle, and Kankuro wounds Amachi, poisoning her with Crow's blade. In one final, stubborn stand, Amachi releases the First Gate of Opening once more, and she uses the Primary Lotus. Kankuro falls victim to her attack, and the pile-drive maneuver knocks Kankuro unconscious once and for all. Amachi, wounded, poisoned, exhausted, and on the verge of dying, Amachi has won the battle. Aftermath Immediately after being declared the winner, Amachi succumbs to the poison and exhaustion, passing out as the medics arrive on scene. Both Amachi and Kankuro are in equal states of trauma, and they are taken away to the medical ward for treatment. As they exit the arena, the next battle is set to begin. Category:Battle